


one look

by LittleGirlMurder



Series: Of King and Guard [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: One look was enough for Rhode to know that he and Jamil were similar.
Series: Of King and Guard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021389
Kudos: 3





	one look

**Author's Note:**

> Rhode Rhinestone is my OC that takes the place of Yuu in Twisted Wonderland.

All it took was one look.

Actually, that was a lie. There were rather a lot of looks, but that one had been the most significant. Rhode had stared Jamil right in the eyes that time. Directly, unflinchingly. Perhaps Scarabia’s vice-prefect saw the intention in his eyes, because his lips, briefly, almost imperceptibly, contorted in a scowl. He quickly smoothed his features into a more genial mask again, but that one slip up had been enough to confirm all Rhode’s suspicions.

He had seen that look before. In the mirror, day after day, month after month, year after year.

Resentment, frustration, helplessness. Resignation. Jamil was brimming with emotion, which he hid very well under that mask of mediocrity. But there was _nothing_ mediocre about him.

There was a sharp intelligence to him, a cunning which Rhode had only noticed because he had worn it like a second skin, before. (It was still easy to slip back into it, even now. It had not been long enough for him to forget his habits. Perhaps it never would be.) The point was, Jamil’s behaviour was painfully familiar to him. And that was why he knew that the vice-prefect was planning something.

A lock of silver-white hair fell into sharp, stormy blue eyes. He lifted a pale hand to brush it out of his face. All the while never breaking eye contact. When he was sure nobody was watching he mouthed something to the other and inclined his head to the side. To the door that led outside the noisy, crowd-filled lounge.

_Later._

Jamil briefly nodded.

Rhode sighed and looked away.


End file.
